1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-wave antenna to be mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly to an antenna which is a combination of a ultra high frequency antenna and an AM/FM antenna.
2. Prior Art
Recently, it has become popular to install various types of wireless devices such as cellular system radio telephone equipment, personal wireless equipment, MCA equipment in vehicles such as automobiles, etc. to be used as movable radio appliances. Ultra high frequency antennas are necessary for these wireless devices and such ultra high frequency antennas are installed on the roof, etc. of the vehicles.
On the other hand, a receiver for AM/FM broadcasting is commonly provided in automobiles, etc., and almost all cars and other vehicles are equipped with AM/FM antennas.
Accordingly, the foregoing ultra high frequency antennas, for example, an ultra high frequency antenna for a radio telephone and a ultra high frequency antenna for a wireless personal communication equipment, need to be installed at different locations from the foregoing AM/FM antennas.
However, installing the ultra high frequency antenna at a different location from where the AM/FM antenna is installed, for example, on the roof of a vehicle, diminishes the appearances of the vehicle in terms of aesthetic design, because installations in the above mentioned manner result in disorderly mounting of a plural number of antennas on the vehicle. Furthermore, holes must be provided separately at a plural number of locations for the installation on the vehicle body and the work for each antenna installation must be performed separately. Consequently, installation becomes complicated and many work steps are required. Besides, the fact that a plural number of sticklike antennas stick out of the vehicle body and this is further undesirable for safety reasons while driving the vehicle.